


No Power

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the Scoobies want to be when they grew up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Still Flying"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"We could be aliens," Xander suggested hopefully.

Willow chimed in, "Or space cowboys."

Jesse added, "I want to be a fireman."

"Pffft," Xander scoffed. He hooked his fingers into claws, crouching over Willow's neck. "Hey, maybe we'll be vampires..."

"That's not funny, Xander." Willow's voice trembled.

Jesse broke a stick off the nearest tree. "Don't worry, Wills. I'd stake him before he could bite you." He stomped towards Xander, brandishing his stick.

"Stop it, you two!" Willow appealed. "Cowboys, yeah? With a spaceship, and... smuggling!"

"Smuggling is good," Xander admitted.

Jesse agreed. "No power in the 'verse can stop us."


End file.
